Operation Reputation
by baby-fox-fire
Summary: Kagome is always being the good girl. Why not a rebel? And who else could I turn into a rebel? Let’s find out! Pairings: Mystery.
1. Competition Walks In

**A/N **

Hey Y'all!

This is my fourth story. My second one I am still debating on whether I should continue it or not. I won't leave it empty for ever but I am not sure whether to continue it yet. Anyways…Recently I had a new idea for a story. Kagome is always being the good girl. Why not a rebel? And who else could I turn into a rebel? Let's find out!

**Operation Reputation**

**Chapter 1: Competition Walks In**

Heaving a deep sigh the black haired rebel ran into her class as the bell sounded. Making her on time by a second. The teacher scowled as she slammed the attendance to her desk. Yet again she was on time! Starring into her chocolate eyes that showed her true feelings. Kagome Higurashi had escaped detention and she was proud of it. Had she been late she would have a detention for every class she had skipped or been late for. Every teacher was out to catch her and finally bring down the "great" legend of Kagome Higurashi.

The teacher picked up the folder from her desk and started to sign off names. Calling out the occasional name…Kagome Higurashi…Kikyou Higurashi…Sango Hiraikotsou…Kagura Kaze…Shippou Kitsune…Kouga Ookami…Rin Sachiko…Miroku Yasu…

After she was finished checking off all the names she gave the folder to a student at the front and turned to teach her lesson. Kagome yawned and leaned back in her chair. She caught a boy sitting across the class stare at her uniform. Sure it was the same as everyone else's but she had added some of her own touch.

The belt rings had key chains hanging from them. Pins were pinned at random places on her black skirt. The white blouse buttoned so nothing showed but if she bent down…that as a different story. The collar was pulled open so the top of her chest was visible. She was wearing arm gloves that stopped at her hands. Long earrings dangled with two black stars at the bottom. She wore two necklaces. Both silver. One a heart shaped locket. The other a dog tag that had won her her title. _"Angelic Devil". _

As the clueless teacher continued on with the lesson… "Kags!" Kagome turned around in her chair to see her best friend smiling at her. "Hey Sango! Sup?" Sango shrugged. "Nothing really. The teacher was so looking forward to you being late." Sango smirked. "As if" she rolled her eyes in response. "So…the dance is tomorrow. Are you-"

The door burst open. Two guys with black hair that shone silver in the light stood in the doorway. One was placing his foot back on the ground. Both wore sunglasses and had a big leather jacket swung over a shoulder. The shortest, not by much, was had baggy jeans and a long red t-shirt. The taller one had black, baggy pants and a long white t-shirt.

The teacher gave them a disgusted look. The taller one walked in calmly and handed her a note. The shorter one flashed all the girls a smile before joining the other.

Kagome looked around the class. Sudden realization hit her. Because of her bad attitude the teacher had placed two empty desks on both sides of her. No other desk was left open. With a moan she pointed this out to her best friend. Sango shrugged. Mouthing, "One looks kinda cute. The other…is definitely hot." Kagome looked back to the front.

The teacher pointed each to a spot beside her. Knowing she would regret it later. Hanging their jackets on the back of the chair they sat beside her. Neither of the two had said a word.

As soon as the teacher turned her back half the girls in the class were gawking at the guys. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Sango. "So…as I was saying…are-" Some one tapped on her shoulder. She turned her head slowly. Who ever it was should have known better than to disturb her. It was the one on her left. "Yo. What do ya do around here for fun?" IT was the one that had been flashing the girls a smile. Typical. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Listen. Do not talk to me while I am talking to my friends. Why don't you just go flirt with some slut." Kagome turned her attention back to her friend…

------New point of view------

The wind was streaming through your hair. What the hell am I doing? You thought as you sped on his motorcycle. Following close behind to the one before him. The school came in sight. So this was it…? Interesting. There had better be some fun there. Parking your bike and saw him waiting for you by the front door. You slowly approached him. "Lets go." He simply stated before going in. Grabbing the cool door handle you followed him. Slipping of your leather jacket and swinging it over your shoulder. The halls were dead silent.

Walking into the office you were told to sit down as he handled everything. After you both received a note you were sent to your new class. Stopping in front of the door he turned to you. "You had better not screw this up Inu-yasha!" He growled. Rolling your eyes you kick the door open. Feeling his hand came in hard contact with you side. He walked in first. You decided you should follow slowly. Feeling the eyes upon your entry you flash them a smile. The smile of a rebel. The teacher nods at their notes and send them to sit beside a girl that was sitting alone. You were told to sit on the left. What ever…What's with this girl…Maybe she's some fun… you think to yourself. After sliding your jacket on the back on the chair and the teacher had her back turned you tap the girl on the shoulder.

"Yo. What do ya do around here for fun?" You ask with a smirk. She rolled her eyes…How dare she… "Listen. Do not talk to me while I am talking to my friends. Why don't you just go flirt with some slut." What the hell was her problem? Before he could think of a slick come back she had turned back.

-----Sesshomaru's point of view-----

This might get interesting. I highly doubt it though. No one here seemed intelligent enough to cause any good trouble. He and his younger sibling had run their old school. But then Inu-yasha had gotten caught and had been kicked out. Their father had been so disappointed in them he sent them BOTH to a new school where no one had ever heard of them and their reputation.

Turning his attention to the girl beside him he checked her over. She seemed like the classic rebel. Not a slut but not a good girl. She seemed to be feared by a lot of the students. Her response to his brother had obviously not been expected to him but every other student hadn't been as surprised.

Sesshomaru turned his head to see half the girls gawking at him. Rolling his eyes he turned his attention back to the teacher. Math. He had learnt this all a long time ago. Sure. He was smarter than anyone in this room. Maybe even the teacher. But he chose not to show it off. He found it more interesting to surprise them all. The look on their faces when he got straight A+s was hilarious.

-----Kagome's Point of View-----

Snapping her head to the side she came face to face with the guy on her right. He seemed more dignified than the one on her left. "What do you think your looking at?" "I believe I'm looking at a girl that sits beside me." He replied coolly. So, he was the type to smart mouth people. Ok. She could work with this… "Well stop gawking. You might be able to win over a few girls just because you have sunglasses and a leather jacket but they are all sluts or nerds" Kagome hissed. "Maybe that's not what I'm aiming for. Who is in charge of this class." Most stupid idiots would answer "the teacher. What are you blind?" He wanted the student.

"You're looking at her. Or should I saw gawking." She replied with irritation. The boy behind him attempted to tap his shoulder. "Touch me and die." He growled. The boys hand froze. "Uh…Ok…Just so you know Kagome don't follow any one's rules. She has a reputation and I think it'd be wise if you didn't tempt her." Sesshomaru glared at the boy. "I'll do what the hall I wish to." He stated coldly. The boy's eyes widened. He nodded and sat down. He saw Sesshomaru as a new threat.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with new interest. "What do you think your looking at?" He mocked her. Kagome smirked. Finally some one worth her testing. "Competition." She stated simply. She turned back to see Sango starring at her shocked. Kagome pointed at him and nodded. Sango looked Sesshomaru over. Clearly shocked.

-----Sango's point of view-----

Kagome pointed at the guy beside her. She had over heard the whole conversation. Competition? Never had Kagome considered any one competition. But then again not many new students walked in those doors. And even fewer dared to talk to Kagome. "Are you sure?" She mouthed to her friend. She saw her best friend glance at the guy before nodding. The guy's face turned to her. Sango felt her cheeks blush. His eyes were hidden behind the sunglasses.

-----Kagome's Point of View-----

Turning the clock she noticed the time. The bell would ring for her next class any minute. Sango was blushing at her new rival. This might cause problems. Her best friend, shy of her rival. She would deal with that later. As the bell rang she felt a hand grip her arm.

A/N

Hope you liked it! Review! - …Send in any ideas you have. If you have a character that you think should be included in the story let me know and I promise they will be thrown in somewhere! Love y'all bye! xoxo


	2. Competition Details

**Chapter 2_: Competition Details_**

Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru holding her back. Most students had already left. It was just Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha, Sango, and her. "Let the games begin." He whispered before standing up and walking out. Inu-yasha cursed under his breath. "That Ass!" he growled before running out. Sango stood beside her best friend. "So…Did you think of any tests yet…?" Kagome nodded. Sudden realize hit her.

"Damn…I never learnt my competitions name…" Kagome mumbled as they walked out of the class and headed to English. English was boring. The teacher had given up on trying to catch the students attention and so gave them paper work they must finish by the end of the class. Kagome did her work secretly and handed it in. She always got an A in English. Her reputation didn't matter in English. She would stay late after class and hand it in. Only Sango knew about Kagome's secret passion for English class.

Sango and Kagome finished their work with ease and started to whisper. "So about the dance…You got a date?" Sango rolled her eyes. "Yeah…Miroku." Sango yawned. "He bribe you again?" Kagome giggled. "Yeah…I mean really! How does he find all this stuff! And when he has nothing to get me with me promises not to touch me in anyway for a couple of days." Sango complained. Kagome started to laugh. "How 'bout you?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

Every guy with a mark on his record asked her out. Every other guy was too scared. Most dressed up in leather to impress her. She always gave the same answer. "Do I look like some sluty bitch to you?" Every guy tried to sweet talk her out of the idea. None worked. Sango giggled. "I'll take that as a no. What if that cutie from earlier asked you?"

"Cutie…?" Kagome tried to remember any 'cuties'. "Yeah…the one on your left in Math class." Kagome remembered. He had asked her something about fun… "Don't think so Sango. He was a good boy with a bad look. If even that." She rolled her eyes. "Then what about the hottie…?" Then Sango realized what she had just asked. In other words she had just asked: "How about you go out with your rival?" Kagome smirked. "No…Can't date competition." Sango sighed and nodded. Then she realized something…If he wasn't competition…Kagome would date him! Or…It takes competition for her to date.

-----Inu-yasha's point of view-----

"Why did father make us the same schedule?" Inu-yasha mumbled as he followed Sesshomaru. Seeing his older brother roll his eyes at him he got annoyed. He always thought he was so high and mighty. He wasn't. He was…stuck up, bossy, selfish, heartless and many other things.

Inu-yasha stopped in his tracks when he saw where his brother was leading him. The gym. Inu-yasha smirked, finally some fun might happen. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru were given uniforms and were sent to the change room. After they had both pulled on the black t-shirt with silver shorts they entered the gym with bored faces.

-----Kagome's Point of View-----

Kagome sighed. She had finished extra English work. Now what do I do? she thought to herself. She was amazingly bored. Looking to the front of the class she noticed the teacher was looking at her. He shook his head before standing. "Miss Higurashi get down here this instant." Kagome held in the laughter. Everyone seemed amazed at how much trouble she could get into yet she wasn't in trouble at all.

He directed her to the hallway. Once they were in the hall Kagome leaned against the lockers and closed her eyes. "I need you to bring a note to Miss. .Kazeyaki. She's in room 308." Kagome nodded and took the paper before opening her eyes. The teacher smiled at her before returning to class. Rolling her eyes she turned away from class and walked down the hall.

Knocking on the big door she expected the well known gym teacher to greet her but was shocked to see Hojo answer. "H…Hello Kagome…" The boy answered while trying not to shake. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Where's Miss Kazeyaki?" Hojo's shaking arm pointed to the gym teacher. She was all the way across the gym.

Kagome sighed and entered the gym. It was an all boys' class. This made it hard for Kagome to get half way across the gym. "Stay there please Kagome! A race is about to begin!" The teacher called from across the gym. "What ever." She sighed. Leaning against the wall her eyes met with light brown eyes that shone almost golden. She recognized the face. The new rival. Beside him was the other guy. His eyes were more brown than golden but still looked gold. Weird… Kagome thought to herself. \\

They were standing behind a black line. As the blasting sound of the whistle burst they both sped off. Racing around the gym twice it was a close race. By the middle of the second lap her rival had pulled into the front and was slowing getting further and further ahead. Three quarters of the way the other one was catching up. He was using a lot of energy to beat her rival. It obviously wasn't enough. Her rival finished the race with the other right behind him.

"Sesshomaru is the winner!" Sesshomaru… Kagome repeated the name in her head. It was the name of her new rival. Yes. Sesshomaru would be worthy… "Wait…This isn't possible. Both of you…Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha…you finished the race…Within half the time of the school record!" The teacher stuttered. Sesshomaru looked like he could kick something. Inu-yasha…the other…looked as if he wanted to kill someone.

"There was obviously a miscalculation" Sesshomaru tried to cover up for the speed race. "In other words your watch is busted!" Inu-yasha growled. 'Interesting…They broke the record with amazing speed and deny it…Inu-yasha, I believe that's his name, had the more rebelling response. But Sesshomaru's was more believing to the teacher…' Kagome was starting to reconsider her competition. Inu-yasha might actually pose a threat. Any small threats were to be dealt with first.

**A/N**

Hey! Hey! How is you all doing? I know it's short and all but oh well…Next chapter will be longer! Promise! Well don't forget to review! Yup! That's all thanks for reading! Laters!


	3. Dance! Dance!

**Chapter 3: Dance! Dance!**

"Are you serious?" "Yup" Kagome yawned. "So you're saying they are BOTH a threat?" Sango exclaimed drowsily on the other end of the phone. "Yep." Kagome responded casually into her phone. It was 1:30AM. They had just started talking. Kagome had to wait this late because her younger brother, Souta, had been out and her mother made her wait 'til he was home safely before the phone line may be used again.

Sango had spent most of the week studying. Even though she didn't really care about any mark other than art or P.E her mother made her. Both her and her younger brother, Kohaku, had to receive average grades in all subjects. Or privileges would be lost…Some privileges no teen-ager should live without. Sango couldn't stop yawning…

"So…You're going to…yawn…get rid of Inu-yasha first?" Kagome seemed to think this for a little before responding. "Not exactly…" Sango made a questioning sound. "Well…You see…It'd be a lot easier if…let's just say you play a big part in my plan…I mean BIG." Kagome said with evil intentions clear in her voice. Sango rolled her eyes (I know Kagome can't see it but w.e) "I'm not sure I'm liking your plan…" "I'll explain it to you later…Tomorrow, mall, 12." Kagome said. Sango agreed and they hung up.

Kagome walked to her desk and placed the phone on her desk. Then returning to her spot by the window she gazed at the stars. She didn't exactly like her plan either…It was all she could think of on such a short notice though…

Kagome sighed. Running a hand through her hair she let memories flow through her. She hadn't always been a "bad girl". It had started when she was young. She had discovered it protected her from many of life's harm and so kept the attitude. But she didn't like it. But if she lost her title…If she lost her title she would be worse than before. No. She must keep her title. Looking up at the stars she thought of their soft light that shone through all the distance, al the darkness threatening to swallow the little light. But the stars shone none the less…Kagome wanted, more than anything, to be like that star. To not allow the darkness from swallowing her. But in truth…it already had…

"Kagome! Time to get up!" Her mother called to her through her closed door. Waiting impatiently for her daughter's reply. "I'm up!" Kagome replied sleepily. "Breakfast in ten minutes!" Her mother added before turning to Souta's room and knocking on his door. Kagome stood up. Man! Her back was killing her! Sleeping by the window must've been a bad decision. Oh well…glancing at the time she went to her washroom. (IT was connected to her room) and splashed cold water on her face. Looking in the mirror she smiled like a little girl. Then she turned her gaze cold, powerful and bitter. Walking out she went to her closet. What shall I wear today…? She thought to herself. Pulling out a pair of black, tight jeans and two tank tops, one black, one brown, she threw them on the bed. After changing, wearing the black top under the light brown one, she pulled out a black sweater and zipped it up to just below her bust line. Walking into the washroom she washed her face and put on some black eye-liner, mascara, light blush, cherry lip gloss, golden-brown eye shadow and then she went to go find some golden, hoop earrings. After she was done clipping her locket around her neck she looked herself over in a mirror. Almost perfect. But it didn't give off to much of a bad attitude picture. So instead of the black sweater she put on a baggy, black jacket (leaving the zipper fully open). There. Now it was perfect.

Kagome turned and walked out of her room, closing and locking the door behind her, shoving the key in her pocket. If any one else saw her room they might have a heart attack…Slowly walking down the wooden stairs she sighed. Another day of faking. _Another day of protection._ Her thoughts countered. So Kagome turned the corner into her kitchen and sat down silently for breakfast. "Hello dear. Do you have any plans for today…?" Kagome just nodded silently. Looking at the clock she decided to cut breakfast short. As soon as the food was placed before her she began to eat. Once the plate was empty she stood up and walked it to the kitchen. "I'm going to the mall to meet Sango. Laters!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her purse and jacket. Slamming the door behind her she ran to the nearest bus stop. Pulling out some tickets she paid her fare and sat down near the back. Once the mall was in sight she pulled on the yellow cord hanging beside her. "Ding"

Kagome stood up and got off the bus. "Kags!" Sango's familiar voice called from the mall's main entrance. Kagome raised one hand and waved lazily. Slouching her shoulder's slightly she walked over to her best friend. Kagome stretched an arm and yawned. They entered the mall by the main entrance, a lot of people stared at the two teenage girls. "I'm totally bored!" Sango smiled. "Same. So, where to first?" Sango asked. "Let's hang at the arcade for a bit. I wonder who else had the unique idea of going to the mall on a Saturday." Sango giggled and nodded. "To the arcade." She mumbled.

"So how are we going to deal with the brothers?" Sango asked as she folded her arms behind her neck childishly. Kagome walked with a slight slouch and made sure that any wandering eyes in her direction received a death glare that would haunt their worst night mares. "You'll see." Kagome replied sweetly.

The two girls entered the arcade and walked to the DDR. So far no one there they knew. Kagome and Sango waited for two boys the finish up dancing. They weren't half bad. Kagome and Sango watched the guy on the left. "He's kind of cute." Sango whispered in Kagome ear.

The guy had deep, concentrated green eyes and freckles. Kagome guessed him to be their age even though he looked younger. He was somewhat scrawny and his bright orange hair stood out from the crowd.

"Meh." Kagome shrugged. She really couldn't care less. When the guys' dance was finished, they weren't surprised to see that the orange-haired guy had won. Sango and Kagome went up and put their money in the slots. The went on "Super Heavy" and chose the song "Sakura" (that's my fav. Song on the DDR! ) and the music began. They danced until their legs felt soar. When the song was over Kagome had won.

The guy from earlier walked up to her. "I'd like to see you do that again" Kagome nodded in agreement and put some more money in. They were both shocked to see it was a tie. The watching people started to chant "DANCE OFF! DANCE OFF!" Kagome looked around the crowd; it had doubled in size since their dancing had started. She looked to her opponent; he was looking around the crowd nervously. Kagome smirked and nodded. "One more?" she asked with venom dripping from her cold words. His face went blank and he nodded, determination shone brightly in his eyes. They each put money in the machine, picked a song and waited. "I bet 5$ on the chick!" A male's voice called out from the crowd "5$ on that cutie!" a female's voice echoed back. Kagome rolled her eyes, turned around and scared everyone, "SHUT UP!" Silence. Kagome smiled and nodded. Sango looked as if she was going to fall on the floor laughing. Kagome turned back to her opponent and gave him a small nod before the music started.

Both took in deep breaths. "Get Ready! Dance!" The machine's voice echoed through the arcade. Both started. All perfects. Kagome was lifting her body off the ground with the bars and letting her feet do all the work. Finally the song ended. Everyone knew the results. Or so they thought…The crowd went wild when the results appeared on screen…

**A/N**

Hey hey! Care to guess who the guy dancing with Kagome is? Sorry this chappie kinda sucks but I'm just trying to introduce you to the characters a little more before getting into some real fun! Hope you review and…ya…Laterz!

P.S: sorry it's a little short…………….


End file.
